


One shot but make it two

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, Flower crown stays on during sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kinky, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Overuse of the words baby and fairy, Pining, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Soft Boys, Sort Of, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Seungmin and Minho usually work at a bar a friend of theirs has. Seungmin plays the guitar and Minho sings. They are not a thing but they are roommates. The new bartender, Jisung, is a cute guy around their age, dressed like he's about to get railed and gives them free drinks.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. One shot at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is kind of jealous of the new guy that flirts with both him and especially Seungmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter and the second one will be out sometime this week.

Seungmin and Minho are roommates.

People don’t believe them. Because the two never seem too close. Which is far from true. They adore each other, but are not big about it. Some of their friends know they are very much fucking, the reason being Chan actually walking on them more than once. Chan has a terrible memory but Minho on his knees mewling is in his brain forever.

Are they in love?

Crushing on each other?

Friends with benefits?

Exclusive?

Nobody knows. Not even them.

But it’s good that they actually get on well. So well that Chan found them a job in Brian’s bar or whatever he calls that place. There is no doubt the two are good singers and Seungmin plays the guitar pretty well for someone that started only one year ago. So, everything should be fine.

Seungmin and Minho both study biology and have a passion for plants and flowers. Seungmin is kind of loved by Minho’s family’s cats and Minho is kind of mad about it. And Minho is kind of adored by Seungmin’s mother and Seungmin kind of tries hard to accept that.

The place they work at is super fun. People adore them and they get to pay less for drinks and spend more time with their friends. The paycheck is pretty good too because they can not only pay the rent of their little but cozy apartment but they also have more money to decorate it and take care of plants. Both combined, they have up to fourteen plants and more or less at least eight are cacti.

Having a good place to fuck, to chill, to eat and to study is a dream they pretty much achieved. And bonus, they get to look like a couple of plant witches, or fairies.

Do they care if people thing they are a couple? Not really – truth being, Minho cares a little too much then he wants to admit and is happier than he cares to show.

Stress is less in their life than it ever was and their condition is great – also, Seungmin’s been working out and Minho likes being manhandled a little too much, not only in bed – and the people that usually are there on the weekends love them and it feels good to know a passion you cultivate pays off this good.

Minho doesn’t know but something is about to change.

Saturday evening, they usually work from 7pm.

When they get back to their table, they find two drinks there already. Which is no surprise since Brian loves to spoil those who work for him.

But Seungmin looks concerned.

“Something happened?” Minho’s smile sinks when he looks at him.

“The new guy,” Seungmin points at him, “didn’t take his eyes off you all night.”

Now, calling Jisung the _new_ guy it’s a little too much. He’s been there for more than two weeks and they even had a chat with him, the dark haired boy even offering them free drinks for their good execution the first time.

He was a bit weird at first, dressed like the frat boys Minho usually saw on parties, with too many chains and piercings, and has a bad way to flirt with the costumers but Minho lets it slip because he has a cute face and he makes him laugh.

“Jealous?” Minho wiggles his eyebrows, much to Seungmin’s discomfort.

“Not at all,” the blond shrinks, “you know we’re free to find whoever.”

“I do, don’t worry. But I’m not looking for anyone at the moment.”

Minho doesn’t feel the need to tell him that he caught feeling in the process – the _fucking my roommate_ process that’s been going on for too long already but neither has the guts to put an end to – so he doesn’t even look much at the _cute_ guy that is very much smirking in their direction, a glass in his hands and taking too much to clean it.

“It’s not only about fucking, Minho,” the other snorts, “you can fall in love and want a relationship as well.”

“I don’t want that, though.”

“What if I do?” Seungmin voice kind of trembles.

Minho freezes, but he doesn’t show it so he drinks again, the gin getting to his head more than it usually does.

“I’ll like to see who wants to date you.” he chuckles.

 _Me, that’s who_. Minho finishes his drink quickly, trying to not think about it again.

“Probably him,” Seungmin points at Jisung again, he’s still looking at them, mostly Seungmin now, “I think he wants to shoot his shot with one of us and I’m curious.”

“I didn’t know you liked fuckboys…” Minho says, more disappointed than curious.

“I don’t have a preference.”

“ _Naaha_ , you do.” Minho smirks.

“I prefer to fuck you because you don’t want to move an inch.” Seungmin says frustrated.

“Yet I don’t act like a pillow princess.”

“Whatever.”

Seungmin walks away and in the counter bar direction, Jisung’s grin growing.

Minho observes from afar and he can’t stop himself from being pissed.

Jisung is flirting with him. He is _really_ flirting with the boy he was pining over for so long. So easily. And he’s making it. Seungmin is all giggly, drinks what Jisung offers him and smiles cutely.

Minho can’t stand watching them.

He finishes Seungmin’s drink as well and gets back to the back stage, putting his stuff in the bag.

He can’t bear to watch a second more of that. He’s not the jealous type usually. But with Seungmin it feels different and now, seeing him smiling and _not_ at him is hard enough. He doesn’t need more jealousy.

And when they get home, he closes the door of his room and goes to sleep. Seungmin passes his door some time later and they don’t speak. Minho feels like this is only the beginning and he’s mad scared.

\-----

Time passes and Minho’s gut feeling gets reality.

Seungmin and Jisung spend so much time together, and it feels so strange to him to be jealous. He never was of their other friends. But Jisung’s different. They aren’t friends yet, even if Jisung actually tries to speak with him.

So, some time later, after Seungmin started bragging too much about Jisung teaching him guitar – because yes, that little _shit_ plays the guitar, even if he looks like the type to not even understand music (but again, Minho is jealous so he judges him too much and he’s conscious about it) – and spending time with him, Minho feels he’s had enough.

He finds Jisung at their apartment now, not only at the bar and maybe, just maybe, his jealousy makes him do stupid things at times, but that decision was for the best in the end.

The decision being, sitting there with them and actually let Jisung give him attention. And it wasn’t that bad, he even got to exchange numbers. It was ok to even speak more at the bar too and to hang out sometimes.

His jealousy tho, it’s there, still, every single time Seungmin laughs at the bad way Jisung flirts, making puns and being his ridiculous self.

Because that’s what he does, flirt.

With both.

Terribly flirt with both.

To get in their pants, Minho’s sure.

He never had a problem with sharing Seungmin, he did it in the past. Until now. It’s too much, seeing the way Seungmin and him are growing distant, they don’t fuck around anymore – not that they had to every time, Minho and Seungmin fucked intensely but not that often. He still misses it tho, his hands on himself are good and perfect but Seungmin has a way to get him feel adored, _loved_.

And Minho craves it so much and now that he’s alone in those moments, he gets off rapidly and he’s left with a boring feeling all over himself and his room. The big bed it’s too big now and even his plants are laughing at him.

And Seungmin is sleeping at their other friends sometimes. Nothing new, but it feels terrible now. It’s like Minho’s loneliness is at his throat more now. And it feels ok only when Seungmin is with him and after a while, when _both_ are.

Minho can’t really explain how, maybe the way Jisung asks if he is ok on the phone sometimes, maybe because he gives equal attention to both, but he got under his skin somehow. It’s a soft grip on his heart, but it’s there.

Because even if Seungmin is the one he’s in love with – and Minho is trying his best to accept those feelings as _his_ and authentic even if he’s scared of them – Jisung makes him feel at ease. Like his friends do, like his _closest_ friends do. And he doesn’t know how two months could change how he first felt, but they did and now he feels a little tiny better, even if still lonely at night. And as the time passes even more, Minho gets interested more in him, he thinks of him and flushes a little sometimes, because Jisung is very sweet despite looking completely like he only wants to fuck and Minho sometimes thinks it’s not a bad idea.

Giving in.

Fuck.

Fuck _him_.

But Seungmin is a big question mark. Because he looks in love. And Minho wants to see him this happy every day of his life – and he’s equally devastated by his shattered heart.

Minho makes it even worse, refusing to sleep with Seungmin one time saying he’s not in the mood for that anymore and he catches something in his eyes, like disappointment, but he doesn’t believe his sight and drops it.

Seungmin’s in love, Minho can’t fuck around with him anymore. _Fuck_ , Minho feels like he can’t even look at him the way he does now, he has no right to. He really thinks Seungmin is falling for Jisung, they might even fuck actually and Minho can’t even think about it without feeling even more lonely.

So, at some point, he stops pining over both, getting to his own space and the incoming exams. He still speaks with them, he’s really his usual self and Seungmin too, despite the fact he looks at Minho oddly now, almost sad at times but again, Minho drops it, his imagination to blame – truth was he doesn’t know Seungmin thinks he refuses to sleep with him because he thinks Minho’s not into him at all anymore.

\-----

Months pass more and they don’t speak much. Minho overuses the exams excuse, but the loneliness makes him go back and forth his house and apartment because he misses his cats as well. It’s like Seungmin can live without him now, he feels distant from him, even with their usual way to study together and share meals and a workplace. And speaking of that, Minho starts another job as a waiter, completely isolating every single chance to communicate more with the other. And Seungmin sleeps more at Jisung’s place since his roommate Changbin is not always there.

At least he’s less confused about his mind. He realized in the process of not getting too involved with them that he likes both in different ways. He loves Seungmin and like Jisung a little more than he planned to at first and now he feels mostly left out of their dynamic. The crave he feels now, deep inside, is for both to give him affection. And the fact that they seem to be together is hurting him more than he thought it would.

Of course, something worse has to happen today especially. Precisely, after one full night of singing and almost straining his voice, Minho has to suffer more, it’s written in the stars, he really thinks so. When both go in the back stage, Seungmin tells him he forgot the guitar case at the bar counter and goes to get it. He was taking his time in coming back so Minho lost his patience and curiosity won. What he sees when he opens the door breaks his heart into pieces right there.

Seungmin has his back on the wall near the backstage door, not too distant from where Minho is, and Jisung is kissing him. Seungmin’s hands are on his neck and Minho has seen too much already.

The way what he just saw gripped his guts and completely made him nauseous.

He knew Seungmin and Jisung are a thing but seeing it with his eyes hurt too much. He doesn’t even want to wait for him so he gets out from the other door and right in his car, sending him a message to let him know.

The drive home is excruciating. Seungmin looks fine but Minho knows he’s happier than he’s ever been. And hates it.

A part of him hates it.

And hates hating it.

He’s happy _without_ him. They both are happy together. And he didn’t have the right to know it from them apparently, he just happened to walk on them kissing.

The universe hates him. For sure.

It makes his blood boil. But he still doesn’t show it. He has that stoic mask on his face and in the past, Seungmin was able to read it clearly. Now, it seems Seungmin doesn’t even care to try.

When they get home, Minho wants everything else but to speak to him. They shower separately, a thing that has started happening a couple months before and that, Minho doesn’t want to admit it, burns his insides like nothing else has ever.

They used to share so much space that now Minho is left without air for being always so alone.

After getting out of the bathroom, Seungmin stops him before getting to his room.

 _No, I don’t want it._ But deep down he wants to. He wants to basically throw himself at him just now but he’s more afraid of what he wants to tell him, because he knows, what Seungmin will tell him.

“Hey, I wanna talk to you about something.”

_Of course you do._

Minho’s heart sinks.

He doesn’t want to hear it. He really can’t take to hear him say it.

“Jisung likes you.”

_Huh?_

Minho glares at him, more angry than confused.

“He’s a good guy and he really likes you so maybe think about giving him a chance, he’s so sweet.”

_What?_

Minho almost leaves dentals in his palms.

“I see how you look at him and believe me it’s mutual, I’m sure he can make you happy.”

“Are you kidding me?” Minho growls.

“Why would I?”

“It’s a joke and you’re playing with my feelings now, clearly.” Minho’s voice is harsh, Seungmin has never heard it from him.

“I saw you both kiss! You are together I know it and now you tell me he likes me? Don’t play with my feelings like this, Seungmin,” Minho spurs out, almost screaming at him, “I was cut out of your life, you left me alone, you both did.”

“No, no, Minho, no, I could never, you got it wrong…” Seungmin tries to explain, but his heart skips a beat when he sees Minho’s tears.

“It hurts so much to see you both go and I don’t even know what to do or what to feel,” he lets the tears fog his view, he doesn’t even care anymore, “I like Jisung, I like him a lot and I think I wanted to date him, but it’s you the one I loved for so long, Seungmin, and seeing you two being a couple and leaving me out hurts too much.”

Seungmin’s gasps at the confession and Minho’s hit with the cold realization of what he just said.

He runs quickly back to hide in the bathroom, locking the door.

Seungmin’s so taken aback by this that he stares in his direction for a long while, before actually finding the strength and walk to the bathroom door.

“Min,” he calls from outside, knocking, “Minho, please.”

“Leave me alone, fuck!” he shouts from inside, head over the sink and water running down his arms to stop the panic growing in his stomach.

He can’t believe he actually said it. He confessed. In that sudden and hurting way.

“Sorry.” Seungmin leans on the wall near the door, slowly sliding down till his knees are in front of his face and hugs them.

Minho stopped crying a while ago, but knows Seungmin can still see through him so he stays in there a little more to calm down.

“He told me he likes both,” Seungmin starts, “he thought we’re together, like a couple,” Minho gets near the door to hear him better, “he thought we like him, we spent the time speaking about you,” Seungmin continues, “I thought you could never fall for me and I told him. He looked so surprised. He kept telling me he likes you a lot and likes me too a lot but doesn’t want it if it’s not both of us,” he takes a deep breath before saying that words that he was always so afraid to tell, “I kind of told him to drop it because you could never want me that way.”

“Idiot.” Minho gets out, sitting on the floor next to him.

“I know now,” Seungmin laughs nervously, not looking at him, “he insisted in telling you that we both want to date you and I kissed him, but I regret doing so a little, now.” His voice is so tiny, Minho hates to hear him so unusually sad.

“I see.”

“Jisung called me an idiot too.”

“He really saw right through my mask.” He gets closer, eyes on him.

“I was supposed to do that.”

“Yes, you were.”

“I feel so stupid…”

“You are.”

“…and I hurt you.”

“Yes, you did.”

They both take a deep breath, Seungmin’s hands hugging his knees tighter.

“You’ll never forgive me.” He says it like it’s the truth, like he has decided it himself, to not be forgiven.

“No, I will,” Minho says immediately, “I already did actually, right now.”

Seungmin flinches and looks at him. Minho’s eyes are still glassy from crying, his hair is still a little damp and he still looks like the most beautiful person he knows.

“I don’t deserve you.” He says more to himself, but Minho hears him.

“Yes, you do.” Minho argues.

“I am so fuckin sorry I hurt you Minho.”

“I forgive you.”

“And I love you.”

“You do?” Minho’s lower lip is quivering.

_You do?_

“Yes, truly.” Seungmin sits crossed legs now, facing him and looking him in the eyes.

“Prove it.”

He doesn’t want to play that now but he can’t help it as well. He’s so scared of what is happening, he wants nothing more than have Seungmin make him _feel_ that love in his bones.

“How do you want me to?” Seungmin gets near him, a hand cupping his cheek and Minho leans on it.

“Kiss me where it hurts the most.”

“Where?”

Minho points at his head, “here,” and Seungmin kisses there, lingering a little longer, “and here,” he points at his lips and Seungmin coos.

They refused to kiss in the past, Minho established that – of course it would have made everything even more difficult – and now he can finally do it, it seems unreal.

Seungmin kisses his lower lip and then his lips are fully pressed on Minho’s. He leans in more and parts them a little.

Kissing Seungmin is better than he thought, and he spent his time thinking about to for too long.

It’s like he can’t even believe how he could live much without it.

All the times he wanted to just go for it, throw caution to the wind and dive in to kiss those lips till they bruised. Seungmin tastes like he smells, divine. It may be strange to define it that way, but Minho’s so in love he just doesn’t even know what to feel first.

If it doesn’t spark a thing in him, it for sure makes him lightheaded, as if he’s drunk.

As they kiss, they don’t realize someone’s looking at them, squatted down and smiling big.

“I fucking called it.” Jisung speaks and the two yelp, drawing apart.

Jisung laughs loudly at them, dropping on the floor.

“How did you get here?” Minho screams. He’s more scared than mad.

“I told him to come today, I gave him the third key.” Seungmin clears up.

“Why?” Minho’s face is still flushed red, his hair a little messy now and Seungmin almost forgets how to speak. He clears his voice before doing so, but he’s still affected by the kiss they just shared.

“Because, I had to give you something for your birthday but I didn’t have time to bring it home without you noticing, so I told him to do it.”

Oh yes, his birthday is in two days. Minho almost forgot about it.

“What is it?” Minho asks curious.

“I left it at the door,” Jisung stands up, passing his hands on his long shirt (Minho has to admit he hates it guts) and getting presentable, “I heard you both speaking and couldn’t resist eavesdrop, sorry.” Minho looks at him and then at Seungmin, a little confused.

“Told you by the way.” Jisung winks at Seungmin and then goes to the door to bring something for Minho.

Minho doesn’t have time to question a thing because Jisung is right back, placing a big box at his feet.

“For you.”

“It’s from me but actually, Jisung helped me choose it.”

“ _Pffh_ , I didn’t do anything.” Jisung snorts.

Minho opens it and finds a cute plant in there. And he lets out a little gasp when he realizes it’s a big cactus in fact. He wanted one for a while now. He bragged about wanting one all the time. It’s in bloom as well and Minho is about to cry.

“It’s not much, but–”

“I love you so much Kim Seungmin.” Minho’s eyes are full of tears again but now they are happy ones.

Seungmin smiles big at that, he may be about to cry too.

Minho hugs him tightly and Seungmin kisses the side of his head.

Jisung sits on the floor again, chin on his knees, hugging them a little and smiles fondly, one hand holding something behind his back.

Minho looks at him.

“Jisung, can you come closer please?”

He never heard Minho being so tender.

“I have something for you too, actually.” He says and shows him a package.

“Thank you, you’re really sweet.” He unwraps it and finds a cute print of a flower, his favorite flower to be exact. He may be about to cry again.

“I remembered you like lilies and when I found this I thought of you.” Jisung says scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

“I adore it, thank you.” Minho gets closer and looks him in the eyes, then leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Jisung becomes a deep shade of red, his face a big contrast with the way he usually acts and stands. Minho giggles at him, still holding Seungmin’s hand.

“Where do we go from here?” Seungmin asks, looking at both.

“Where do you want me to,” Jisung answers quickly, “I want to first say sorry tho, especially to you Minho.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, I actually do,” he starts, “I bugged in, it was not my business and I made it so complicated for you and hurt you in the process, and it was far from my intention. In fact, I actually like you a lot, Minho and I tried to spend time with you but you didn’t want to anymore at some point and Seungmin did and I was ok with it because I like him too but it felt wrong and even after speaking with him about it, it still felt wrong, because you two are meant to be and this way it looked like I tried to insert myself between you both,” he spurs out, hands gesticulating, “and I got mixed signals from you cuz I thought you maybe like me as well and I was sure, even if Seungmin still didn’t believe me, you liked him and I was right and I’m so glad because you are so cute and I like you both so much it starts to get to my head but I still made it terrible for you and if you cried because of me, I take full responsibility and if you hate me, I’ll try to live with that.” His eyes start watering a little, like he’s about to cry and both get even closer to him.

“Ok, slow down a little, Jisung,” Minho says, a hand on his shoulder, “I don’t hate you, I like you actually,” he confesses, smiling, “and I know things got kinda confusing between us,” he now looks at Seungmin, “I was not jealous of Jisung for kissing you– _well_ , maybe a little cuz I wanted to do it first but it’s ok now,” he pauses and corrects himself, “I was sadder cuz you both left me out,” he goes back at Jisung, “I was getting a like on you, but I kind of got confused about what Seungmin wanted and thought he didn’t want to do anything with me cuz he was falling in love with you so I removed myself from the whole thing because I didn’t want to get rejected,” he takes another deep breath, trying to maintain his voice calm, “I get now I was half right, about him falling for you but I didn’t know Seungmin felt the same for me as well. And I thought, seeing you both kiss, that you were together and I was just left behind. I felt so lonely…” he doesn’t want to cry but it’s hard and now Seungmin hugs him slightly and Jisung’s holding his hand, “…it would have felt so wrong for me if I dated you but not Seungmin, whom I’ve been pining for so long and I was so scared that you didn’t like me that much in the end and I would end up watching you both leave me.”

“So, what do you want to do, Minho?” Jisung squeezes his hand, “because I stand by anything you decide.”

“I want to date Seungmin, because I always wanted to.”

“I want it too.” Seungmin admits.

“But I know you two are getting closer and I know he likes you and I like you too so…” he stops to look at him serious, “…would it be fine if all three dated?”

“You want me to? Like for real?” Jisung gets on his knees now, leaning forwards, “I don’t want to intrude or anything…”

“You like both?”

Jisung nods.

“And want to date both?”

He nods again.

“It’s ok for you too, Seungmin?”

The other nods as well.

“Then I do want to go out with you.”

“Fuck I like you so much.” Jisung says, getting red and hiding his face in his hands.

Jisung is shy.

Minho’s so surprised to see him act like this but Seungmin isn’t.

He has a lot to catch up on, later.

“I do too,” he says back, “can I kiss you now?”

Jisung almost whines at that and lets Minho get closer and kiss his lips softly.

Jisung kisses different from Seungmin, more tongue but still very pleasant. Minho could do it for hours.

Minho is still squeezing Seungmin’s hand, almost telling him something the other gets immediately.

After detaching to catch his breath, Minho looks at both, “you know you two can kiss, right?” and before they can protest he adds, “no, it doesn’t rub me the wrong way, now.”

And they do kiss and Minho smiles. Jisung intertwines their fingers and Minho squeezes his hand as well as Seungmin’s.

It feels strangely good to be part of something like this.

Not feeling the jealousy creeping from the inside.

“Now,” Minho starts, getting both their attention, “you said you’ll take responsibility for making me cry so…” he takes his hand and pulls him in a hug, “…care to start from now on?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Sweet,” he murmurs and kisses his cheek again, “Seungmin, I’m sorry for what happened and for breaking your heart.” Minho holds him closer as well.

“Dummy, it’s ok, I should say that,” Seungmin kisses his hand, “I did it first without even knowing, but you cried a lot today so it’s ok if I want to take care of you too?” he asks, a little hesitant, “like, maybe sleep with you and just kiss a little…”

“I was just about to ask you that, I’m exhausted. Would you like that, _Jisungie_?”

The pet name rolls on his tongue so well and Jisung’s glad he’s on the floor or else he would have collapsed. He nods comically fast, his eyes shining.

They get up and Jisung lifts Minho up to go to his room, followed by Seungmin.

When they find a pair of pajamas for Jisung, they go right under the soft and fluffy blankets of Minho’s big bed.

Minho gets in the middle, sandwiched between the two.

“Min.” Seungmin whispers after a while.

Minho hums.

“I love you so much, you know?”

“I do too,” he shits pressing his back on Jisung’s chest, sighing and giggling. Jisung gets him closer, one hand encircling his waist, “I know you’re awake, Jisungie.”

“Pretend I’m not.” The other grumbles.

“Why would I?” he turns his head to look at him, Seungmin laughing softly.

“I wanna hear the love confession fully again,” he admits, “I like you both so much, I am so grateful to be a part of this.”

“You deserve to be a part in this, Ji.” Seungmin speaks fondly to him and Jisung melts at that, his hand gripping at Minho’s shirt a little.

“Seungmin’s right, we are not forcing ourselves to be with you,” he’s still looking at him, “I genuinely like you and I want this.”

“Don’t make me cry, Minho.” Jisung chuckles, despite his voice sounding so whiny.

“I really like you Sungie, thank you for being patient with me. And I’m sorry I made it hard for you too.” Minho’s hand is pressed over his now, softly caressing it.

“You didn’t and even if you did, you were hurt and it’s ok, I can take it.”

“It was more my fault anyways, I shouldn’t have kissed you, I should have spoken with Minho first and tell him the truth.” Seungmin says, getting on one elbow to look at both from his new position.

“No one is at fault for being confused or having feelings ok?” Minho states, not leaving space for other arguments, “I don’t blame any of you.”

“Even so, you can take his kiss back from me, if you want.” Jisung’s eyes are basically betraying him. He’s still a little scared of Minho not liking him.

“No, it’s yours. You make him happy, I stepped aside because I saw how happy he got.” Minho doesn’t like how his droopy eyes get sad, he learned to hate it even more than in the past.

“We actually thought about you the whole time.”

“I know now.” Minho whispers and kisses his lips.

If he could, he would definitely erase all his scary thoughts but he can’t. He can though make it easier for him, for both and for himself.

“Let’s sleep now before you two keep on talking till morning.” Seungmin yawns, making them drop the topic.

He’s right and both of them know it. They are in each other’s arms now, they like each other and they will find better ways to express it from tomorrow on.

For now, a quiet place and warm hug is enough.

“Jisung?” Minho whispers his name in a way Jisung’s stomach tightens.

“You make _me_ happy too.”

Jisung nuzzles his head in his back, leaving a peck on his nape and inhaling his scent.

Minho sighs again, relaxing between both.

_I’ll love you both even more from tomorrow on._


	2. mix it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finally gets to know why Seungmin brags so much about Minho being so beautiful legs completely spread on his big sized bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the added tags before reading and enjoy❤

Minho was actually true to his promise and gave so much love to them. And received so much in return. Jisung got spoiled with love and kisses and he definitely felt better and more confident in their relationship after little time.

It’s been three weeks since they started dating and their friends were happy to know Minho was the happiest now. The other two as well.

Minho took a break from his new job after exams ended and finally could relax a little at home and take a break from straining his voice as well. Stress fucked him up a little but he was getting better and all three of them were happy.

Even though they had more time to spend together, they didn’t have the opportunity to get intimate much.

Sure, they take showers together now and jerk off together but nothing much happened – Seungmin still had to recover from the time both Jisung and Minho dropped on their knees and sucked him off taking turns and then making out on his dick – so finally, _finally_ , they all have a free day to take it slow.

Jisung’s shift at the bar ends early so when he gets to their apartment, he finds them in the living room.

He decides to take a quick shower and then spend the night with his boyfriends. They have been discussing the possibility for Jisung to live with them and it was still an option to talk about more, but for now they dropped the topic to focus on taking it slow – actually Jisung can’t wait to be with them 24/7.

Minho’s in a good mood today, he has his cozy pink sweater on and is reading a book. He also has a cute flower crown of daisies and lavender, a thing Jisung learned to appreciate of him even before getting together. Seungmin told him in the past he likes flowers a lot and he even has a collection of them he casually puts on around the house.

Jisung looks at him from the bathroom door and feels at home. Minho makes him feel so loved and Seungmin so lucky. They both treat him like the most precious person in their life and Jisung might just cry from thinking about it.

Seungmin’s on the sofa next to him, watching something on his laptop, but when he sees him approaching, he closes it and smiles.

Minho closes his book as well, patting the space between them: an invitation for him to sit there and let himself being kissed all over.

It should have been sweet, and it was at first, but Minho gets in his lap and moves his hips in that _dangerous_ way, and Seungmin sucks on the sensitive skin of his neck and presses his fingers on his waist. Both of them will be the death of him. And he can’t take it anymore at some point so he straddles Minho asking him to hold tight and go to his room.

Minho grins and lets Jisung manhandle him and lift him up in his arms while taking Seungmin’s hand and going to Minho’s room.

That place is so nice. Seungmin bragged about it all the time in the past and there’s a good reason why. While Seungmin’s room is comfy and full of books, clean and tidy and a lot sunnier, Minho’s has fairy lights, is full of other stuff, like cat and bunny plushies, a couple plants, flower pictures on the walls and of course, his big, big bed.

Jisung lets Minho fall on the many blankets and fluffy pillows, eyes already dark and kissing him hard now while Seungmin goes to the nightstand to bring condoms and the new lube they had bought today, knowing full well that one of them would get fucked finally – they both cleaned and shaved as well waiting for Jisung but neither of them want to tell him, better let embarrassing details out of sexy conversations for now.

Seungmin gets on the bed, Jisung taking his hand and stopping kissing Minho to peck his hand and his lips, Minho looking at them hypnotized.

Seungmin cradles Minho’s head to help him stand his upper body from the bed, till Minho is resting against his chest with his back. He’ll let Seungmin step on him one day – he’s indeed this whipped – he adores the way the younger moves him however he likes. Jisung gets between his legs, resting his head on his chest and breathing in while taking his own pants off.

The way Seungmin has his hands on his thighs, caressing them slowly, up and down, takes Minho back to when they first started doing stuff like that together and Seungmin jerked him off in that position, kissing his neck and whispering sweet praises to his ear till he came shaking and mumbling his name again and again. Which was also the time Minho sucked his dick for the first time and found out he likes his hair pulled a little more than slightly.

Jisung kisses his neck, helps him take off his sweater and laps at his collarbones, while Seungmin presses on his thighs.

“How do you want it, baby?”

Minho could melt at the way Jisung calls him _baby_ , every time it happens.

They both stop in teasing Minho while he decides what he wants.

“Jisungie, prep me like this, please.” Minho whispers at him.

Seungmin gets it as an invitation to take off his pants and Jisung takes the lube.

“Seungminnie…” Minho lets out while the other strips him from the pants.

“Tell me beautiful.” Seungmin knows how to push his buttons right, to make him squirm just with words.

Jisung looks at them, eyes full of adoration.

“I wanna suck you off while Sungie fingers me, can I please?”

Well, what can he say?

No?

As if he could pass this opportunity.

Plus, Minho is being so obedient.

Telling them what he wants, saying please.

Minho knows it, he’s totally and completely in love with both, he’ll let them do whatever to him.

“Ok, baby.” Seungmin says and slips off his own pants now, Minho bucking up to let Jisung take his down as well.

“Jisungie wants anything else?”

Jisung flinches when his name is on Minho’s tongue this sweetly and stops, thinking. He looks at both and smiles.

Seungmin’s shirt is unbuttoned now, Jisung doesn’t know when it happened but takes a note in his head to do it himself next time. Minho is spread out on the big pink blanket, his underwear still on and the head of his cock picking out from the hem a little.

“Actually yes,” he says and kisses both rapidly, “don’t take the flower crown off, it looks too good on you.”

Minho chuckles and reaches out to cup his cheek.

“I won’t, don’t worry, it’s also secured with pins so it won’t fall off.” He says, Seungmin looking at the pins to make sure they won’t hurt his head, like he always does when Minho insists to have it on. Personally, he prefers the cat ears, but flowers suit Minho best to be honest.

“You look like a fairy.” Jisung says, leaning in his soft hand.

“The king of fairies.” Minho corrects him.

Seungmin bugs in, pinching his cheek, “more like a spoiled prince.”

“A pretty one?” Minho looks up to him, pouting.

“The prettiest.” Seungmin kisses the crown of his head.

“Ok, sweet fairy, I’m gonna prep you now, it’s ok for you?” Jisung says, coating his fingers with lube.

“Yes, thank you.” Minho blushes at the way Jisung calls him fairy, he did it last time while they cuddled waiting for Seungmin and he adores it.

“I’m gonna place you down on the pillows, ok fairy?” Seungmin says and Minho leans his body upwards and back into the big pillows, “Jisungie, place this under his ass.” He passes Jisung a little pillow and he does what he’s told to, Minho helping Seungmin bucking up a little and letting the latter take off his underwear as well, freeing his cock.

Seungmin bucks up as well to take off his own boxers and then spreads his legs, Minho placing his head on his thigh and blowing on his sensitive skin a little, smirking.

“You’re testing me, fairy?”

Minho hums, doing it again and looking at Jisung who’s positioning his fingers to his hole.

“Want me to fuck your throat, fairy?”

Minho’s breath hitch at that, and at Jisung pressing in with his pointer.

“I– _fuck_ _Jisungie_ , I’d love that…” Minho squirms when Jisung teases his rim with his finger, looking at him and smirking.

“But we can’t, I know,” Seungmin’s hand is in his hair, stroking his scalp softly, “I just wanted to tease, _fairy_.”

Why did he tell these two he likes being called that? Now he’s about to be a whimpering mess without even getting fucked.

Seungmin’s hand is in his hair to pull at it, careful to not yank the flower crown away.

“Tap my thigh if you want to speak or stop, ok fairy?”

Minho hums and opens his mouth, letting out a moan when Jisung’s finger is all in and starts moving in him.

“Squeeze my hand when you want me to add a finger, ok baby?” Jisung says and Minho nods and takes his hand, interlacing their fingers.

Seungmin guides his dick in Minho’s mouth, tongue out. When his cock sits perfectly on it, Seungmin hisses a little at the contact, Minho encircling the head with his lips and passes the tongue on the slit and under the head.

Jisung’s working on opening him up, slowly thrusting in and out when Minho _tells_ him to add another finger. He does and crooks them up, moving and thrusting in. Minho moans around Seungmin’s dick, the other whining as well. Minho’s knees buckle a little, grinding his hips down and fucking himself open on Jisung’s fingers while sucking hard on Seungmin’s cock.

“You’re so damn pretty, fairy,” Jisung says, taking in Minho’s lips around the other’s dick and Seungmin flushed face as well, “Seungmin’s a pretty baby as well, _fuck_.”

Minho starts bobbing his head slowly now and squeezes Jisung’s hand. He adds a third finger, Minho meeting his thrusts and taking Seungmin’s dick in more, almost gagging and guiding it down his throat with one hand, looking up through his eyelashes.

Seungmin’s face is red, his nipples perky and he wants to suck on them too but he just lets go of Jisung’s hand and goes up to caress his skin from his stomach to his chest.

Seungmin almost mewls at that.

Jisung’s now free hand goes to his dick, giving it a few tugs, Minho whining again and popping off Seungmin’s length and lapping at the side, passing his tongue up and down a couple times before sucking at the tip again, encircling the shaft with his hand. Seungmin moves a little now, in pace with his bobbing movements.

At some point though, Jisung three fingers deep in him, Minho taps on Seungmin’s thigh and Seungmin snaps up, stopping in place.

Minho pops off again, leaving an open mouth kiss on the head and smiling at the other.

Jisung slows his movements as well, waiting for the older to speak up.

“I have another idea, Minnie.” Minho says and his voice is a little rasp.

“While Jisung fucks me, would you sit on my face, please?”

“You want to eat me out, fairy?”

“Yes, please.”

“How do you want me?”

“Simply sit on my face, _please_ , and look at Jisungie while he fucks me, please.”

Minho leans up, his head back on the pillows and Seungmin spreads up on his face now, careful to not choke him with his weight, thighs next to each shoulder.

“Well, that’s a nice view.” Jisung snorts, looking at them and gets off his underwear completely, kicking them out the bed and then puts a condom on, Seungmin following every single movement he does and how he positions at Minho’s hole, brushing against it with the tip of his erection.

Minho tells him to go ahead and get inside, a chocked moan escaping his mouth when Jisung does.

Seungmin looks at that with mouth agape but is distracted quickly by Minho’s tongue licking between his cheeks. He bucks down, almost pressing on his tongue now standing flat, letting Seungmin move on it and spreading his cheeks apart for better access.

Jisung gets in completely, breathing hard, trying to not move just yet. Minho is not that tight but for Jisung’s been a while since he topped someone.

“ _Fuck…_ ” he lets out, voice almost stuttering.

Seungmin reaches for his face, moving some strands from his eyes and exposing his forehead.

Jisung is too beautiful to be true. He was used to Minho being breathtaking but Jisung is as much.

Jisung puts one hand on Minho’s hip and the other reaching for Seungmin’s cock, asking him before and Seungmin nods, taking his hand and placing it there. Jisung takes his cock in his hand, pumping it slowly, spreading the precum all over the shaft and gripping at it.

Minho keeps his tongue play steady, sucking a little on the rim too, Seungmin wants to let Minho fuck him with his tongue but he doesn’t. He knows his limits and doesn’t want to come just yet. Even if it’s so hard to not shake right there when Minho’s hand caresses his thighs slowly, going up his hipbones and waist.

Seungmin has one hand on Jisung’s shoulder and the other in Minho’s hair, pulling a little from behind. A bit uncomfortable as a position, but is worth so much, especially _feeling_ Minho’s moans on his sensitive skin.

When Jisung starts moving, he lets out a breathy sound kin to a squeak, and Minho as well. Seungmin looks down at the way Jisung’s dick is moving in him – _now_ , why he find it so pretty?

“Does it look pretty, Seungminnie?” Minho asks between his cheeks, reading his mind and kissing the rim, sucking once more before speaking again, “his cock in me looks amazing, right?”

Seungmin whimpers at that and hums after, not trusting his voice to use words.

“Baby, you’re so gorgeous.” Jisung says at Seungmin, pecking his lips softly while thrusting hard into Minho now, “you’re taking it so well, fairy.” He says to Minho after, who moans loud in response, meeting every thrust, going back at eating Seungmin’s ass.

They last like that for little though, Minho slowing down to speak.

“You want to change positions, baby?” Seungmin asks, already knowing what’s going on, looking at him.

“Yes, please.”

“On your knees?” Jisung asks then, stopping as well.

“Yes,” he answers, voice sweet, “Seungmin take my place and face me, please.”

Seungmin gets up from his face, kisses his lips and forehead and helps him stand from that position as well, massaging his thighs and back.

He then drops, with all his weight, on the pillows, back on the headboard, waiting for the other two to change position again.

Jisung changes his condom to a thinner one – _of course_ he does, that little shit wants to make Minho cry – and Minho looks at him then turns around showing his back and facing Seungmin, who has started pumping himself up slowly.

Minho moves on his knees, one hand on Seungmin’s shoulder and the other in Jisung’s, who grips his wrist and looks at him. Minho nods an ok and smiles. Jisung dives in for a kiss.

They really have to stop making it complicated with that positions, but again it’s not like they care much. Back pain is worth it when you have a big dick in you driving you crazy after all.

“Seungmin tastes so fucking good.” Jisung states after, licking his lips.

Minho agrees and Seungmin blushes a bit.

Jisung’s hand finds Minho’s hip, gripping at it tightly, letting it bruise a little.

Seungmin’s other hand goes in Minho’s hair, pulling.

“If I didn’t like the way you pull at my hair that much, I would have asked you to put those fingers in my mouth and let me choke on them.” Minho laughs.

“Next time, fairy.” Seungmin chuckles.

Jisung enters him again, bending back Minho’s arm and Minho moans, not breaking eye contact with Seungmin. He looks at him like showing off, showing how much he adores being ruined like that, letting him look at his face.

Jisung slams into him at a steady pace now, Minho whimpering and drooling all over his chin and neck, his eyes a little watering. He can feel Jisung so good now, like he’s made for his hole.

Seungmin looks at him and pulls his head up, Minho’s eyes fogged with tears and lust.

“Don’t come before Ji, you get it, fairy?”

“ _Ahh_ –will not, promise.” His voice sounds so gone with pleasure, Seungmin grins at that. He totally deserves, to let go and be ruined as much as he craves it.

“Such a good boy.” Seungmin licks in his mouth and passes his tongue on his neck, biting it a little, never stopping pulling his hair and head with it.

The room is filled with their filthy noises, fairy lights reflecting on Minho’s sweaty skin and making it almost glow pink.

Yes, he totally must be a fairy. And a tempting one nonetheless. A pretty, gorgeous and sweet fairy with a sweet scent on him that drives both crazy.

Jisung’s broken moans that he doesn’t even care controlling and Minho’s high ones make Seungmin regret not having them do it sooner.

He has to admit that Minho’s face like this is beautiful. They fucked a couple times in front of a mirror before and his blissed expressions made everything even better. To see it up close though, his opened mouth and shiny lips, flower crown still there as he pulls at his hair, it’s another thing completely and Seungmin feels his orgasm growing just from this alone.

And Jisung voice is so pretty he could drown in it; his face looks like he’s enjoying it so much and Seungmin wants to fuck him to see what else that pretty face can show off. He wants to bottom for him as well at the same time.

Jisung’s thrusts become uneven, he’s brushing against Minho’s prostrate but Minho has to resist. He knows the other’s close and lets him completely destroy him, gripping his waist harder and freeing Minho’s wrist to hold his hips with both hands and go deeper.

He then gets one leg up on the bed as he changes the angle and Minho screams at that, his hands now straddling Seungmin shoulders and scratching them, his head falling down. Seungmin lets go of his hair, one hand on Jisung’s as he grips harder on Minho’s hip, the other in a fist and he thrusts in it now. Minho feels so overwhelmed with pleasure, he can’t even look at Seungmin or turn to Jisung. He feels them in his bones. He feels them in the air he breathes and it feels so _goddamn_ good.

Jisung comes, filling up the condom with one last deep thrust, staying there and waiting for his breath to even. Then he gets out, almost sorry he can’t take it more than this. He wants to stay there forever, buried in Minho’s ass but it’s too much for him.

 _Next time_.

He throws the condom after tying it up and goes back to Minho, who’s whining. His hole is clenching around nothing and Jisung wants to put his fingers back in but Minho is so painfully close, he held back enough so he takes his dick in his hand, stroking it fast.

Minho looks at Seungmin, who’s cock twitches at his state and flushed face and takes in Jisung’s grin.

“Go ahead, baby.” He says, kissing his forehead and speeding his movements as well.

“Come for me, fairy.” Jisung finds his voice to say just this and Minho comes over his hand with a keen.

Seungmin is near as well and comes right after with a high-pitched moan, shaking, Minho’s hand holding his and Jisung kissing him.

Minho drops in Seungmin’s arms, Jisung collapsing near them.

Seungmin holds him close, one hand going to pat Jisung’s head.

_Fuck, that was good._

Jisung takes a second to get his breathing calm and passes the back of his hand up and down Minho’s spine. Then gets up and gives them the water bottle, drinking as well after.

Seungmin brings them wet towels to clean from the bathroom while Minho stays there, eyes still a little unfocused.

Minho’s afterglow is a thing Jisung learned to adore too much for his own good and again, Seungmin was right, Minho is too gorgeous to be human.

His flower crown is sitting uneven on his head and Jisung considers getting it off, stroking his hair slowly as he takes all the pins off.

Minho is almost asleep, he has no strength in his body so both clean him and kiss his face and chest all over.

“Thank you, Sungie. I love you.” He says, his voice so soft and his eyes closed, breathing slowly now and falling unconscious right after.

Jisung’s mouth opens wide, taken completely aback from that confession. He gets a deep shade of red and hides his face in the pillow next to him, screaming in it.

“You aren’t for real…” Jisung sighs after.

Seungmin looks at him a little concerned, “stay here tonight, ok?” Seungmin gets a couple blankets to place on the bed instead of the one they got dirty while saying so and Jisung flinches up.

“What about Minho?” he asks.

“He wants you to stay, I’m sure.”

“I don’t think he knows what he wants.” Jisung’s voice is a whisper.

“Ji…” Seungmin gets next to him, hugging his tightly, “…you’re scared he doesn’t mean it?”

“What if he just said it because he’s burned out after sex?” Jisung says, face in his neck, “what if he actually doesn’t feel that much for me?” his voice is shaky, “what if–”

“Let’s ask him then.” Seungmin cups his face, pressing their foreheads together.

“You don’t have to.” Jisung protests.

“Yes, I do. You are part of this relationship Ji. I’m not letting you get scared of anything in here, we talk in here,” he says then, kissing his nose, “you know what happened when we didn’t.”

“You’re right, but I don’t want him to feel sad.”

“He’ll survive.”

Seungmin moves to the older, one hand on his chest and whispering sweetly at his ear, Minho opening his eyes slowly and listening to Seungmin’s voice.

Minho wakes completely, getting up on command, and looking at Jisung with worried eyes.

“Jisungie?” His voice is tiny but Jisung hears him clearly.

“You two speak, I’m gonna go to my room to find some underwear for all of us.” Seungmin gets up, Minho looking in his direction a little and then back to Jisung, getting near and placing one hand over his.

“What happened, _love_?”

Jisung whines at that pet name, hiding his head in Minho’s neck. He can’t make it. Not with Minho looking the way he does, looking at _him_ the way he does right now.

“Ji, baby, what’s wrong?” Minho asks again.

Jisung’s about to cry. He’s too scared to speak but he has to, he wants to.

“Do you remember what you told me, after you thanked me?” he’s voice gets out breathy, almost strained.

Minho blushes, realization raining over him like a cold shower.

“I told you I love you.” He says, one hand on his back now.

“Do you mean it?” Jisung looks at him with teary eyes.

“Of course, I do.” Minho doesn’t hesitate, “I won’t say what I don’t mean, love.”

“Min, are you sure?” Jisung wants to believe him and he does, but his anxiety takes control a little.

“Again, of course,” Minho’s hands are on his face, thumbs to his eyes, whipping out some tears in there, “I love you, I treasure you, I am in love with you, I cherish you so, so much,” he kisses them, Jisung letting him do as he pleases and giving permission to himself to be vulnerable in his careful arms, “I know it’s a lil early and stuff but this is what I feel, I’m sorry I scared you for saying it.”

“You didn’t, it’s just…” Jisung takes a deep breath, “… I thought you said it just to say, I was scared you just wanted to tell me this to not make me feel left out or anything, I’m sorry I know I shouldn’t doubt you and I don’t because you treat me so good and I love you back so much but I was scared you were too gone in your own head and…”

“I am not mad if you doubt me a little, tho, my _love_ ,” Minho cuts him off, kissing his cheeks, “it’s ok, everything is new to you and to me too, and I am sorry I said it the way I did, I love you, truly, I mean it.” He leans in to kiss him and Jisung hugs him and kisses back.

Seungmin coos on his way back, leaving the underwear on the bed, getting on it first and next to them, “I love you, Jisung.” He says, voice soft.

“I love you too, Seungmin.” Jisung kisses him as well.

“I love you, Min.” Seungmin kisses Minho’s lips as well and the other leans in, hands around his neck now.

“Me too, big baby.”

All three dress, giggling from time to time, Jisung getting back being his usual self, little by little.

Minho gets to sleep between the two again, like the first time, back at Seungmin and facing Jisung this time though, kissing his hands and Seungmin holding him closer, one hand reaching for Jisung’s hair.

Jisung’s hands fit well in Minho’s, he really thinks so as he scoops closer to him, and feeling Seungmin’s hands playing with his hair strands.

He is loved and loves as well.

And that’s all that really matters.

Being with them.

“I really want you to move in with us.” Minho whispers.

“I want that, too.” Seungmin agrees.

“You do?” Jisung looks up, tears in his eyes.

“Yes, I want to wake up with you every day of my life.”

Jisung attacks his lips at that for a quick and sudden kiss, crying in his chest right after.

Seungmin smiles as them and Jisung gets up a little to kiss him too.

“I’d love to.” His voice is tiny, whispering on Seungmin’s lips before connecting them again.

Minho hugs him after, his hands through his hair and kissing his forehead.

“Let’s sleep now, my love.”

“I love you both with all my heart.”

“We do, too.” Seungmin says, kissing Minho’s head.

The fairy lights stay on, Minho insisting to look at Jisung’s pretty face while he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I noticed how this ot3 has little to none fics and I want to contribute since it mixed my top 3 favorite ships.  
> So I will probably write more of them in the future💕  
> Leave a kudos and a comment to motivate this writer to do it more❤


End file.
